Keelval Archipelago
and Rofluinia]]The''' Keelval Archipelago is a chain of islands in the Atlantic Ocean, off the coast of Europe. It is known for its ancient ruins and at one point it was used by the Allies during World War II as a forward operating base. It played a major role in the Cold War. Background The Keelval Archipelago is both a tropical paradise and a cold region: it is filled with lush rainforestsgreen grasslands, thick swamps and steep mountains to the south, east and west, but tundra and snow-capped mountains dominate the northern sector of the island. During the early human migrations in the aftermath of the Great Flood, ancient humans settled on the archipelago, where they managed to last for quite a long time. Their descendants became the native tribal people known as the The Silver Titan Horde. Later down the line in human history, it was speculated that they are actually descendants of the Nephilim in the Book of Genesis (this was later proven false in the year 1984: the real cause of their gigantic size was found to be purely the result of genetic mutations). By the end of the Last Ice Age, two large tribes of people existed: the '''Silver Titans, and the False Sirens. In AD 33, the False Sirens, AKA the Zidon, founded their own country: Asharia, located on the northernmost island of the Archipelago, known as Duparrath Island. Another tribe of people, the Black Claw Children occupied the southern island, known as Neugar Island. During World War II, thanks to a deal between the Nazis and the Imperial Japanese, the Imperial Japanese Empire gave the southern island, the island of to the Nazi German regime used the island as a lab to create "Wonder Weapons": on the island, the Nazis resurrected extinct animals, with the intention of using them as weaponry against the Allies as Wonder Weapons. They also captured native people on the island, known as the Silver Titan Horde, to try and forcibly "integrate" them into the Aryan Race. However, throughout the war, the natives coordinated a massive uprising to overthrow the Nazi occupation. They were soon aided by the Silver Titan Hordes, giant humans that, until now, were thought to be mere myths. The Nazis were horrified at this display of power, but nontheless retaliated against the Silver Titans by maintaining an iron-fisted grip on the population. Later on during the war, a battalion of United States of West Roman Army soldiers was deployed to the island, tasked with destroying the Nazi experimentations. When they arrived on the island, the Silver Titan Horde saw them as "saviors" and eagerly joined the West Romans in fighting the Nazis. With help from the natives, the West Roman soldiers were able to destroy the equipment used by the Nazis to create these abominations, though they suffered heavy casualties at the hands of both Nazi soldiers and the resurrected prehistoric wildlife. When Pascal Hacke learned that the Russians would soon capture Berlin, he and his men fled to Keelval Island, with the intention of using the Nazi Biological Weapons of Mass Destruction (BWMDs) to launch a counteroffensive against the Russians and recapture Berlin. Pascal's goal was never realized, however. In the final months leading to the end of the war, the Soviets invaded the island, culminating in the Battle of Keeval Island. The remnants of the Nazi Empire was extinguished and the island officially fell to Soviet hands. It wouldn't be used again, at least until the Cold War. 1960 Keelval Island Incident In 1960, a young woman named Agnes Peterson was kidnapped while on a missionary trip in Cuba. She was transported to Neugar Island, the southernmost island of the Keelval Archipelago and experimented on by the Communist Soviet Union, intending to use her as a weapon against the West. However, the experiment ultimately failed when Yuri Belov, a Soviet defector and fellow POW, helped Agnes escape. At around the same time, the United State military sent a task force to investigate the allegations of "illegal experimentation experiments" conducted on the island. What they led to what was dubbed as the "Keelval Island Incident": the soldiers had stumbled upon a research project known as Operation Olympus, a Soviet "continuation" of its Nazi predecessor: like the Nazis, it focused not only on creating supersoldiers, but resurrecting extinct animals from the dead and using them as weapons of mass destruction against human beings. However, the Soviets upgraded the project, genetically mutating living animals into horrifying biological abominations. Agnes Peterson was found safe, but the team was stranded after their exfiltration vehicles were destroyed by dinosaurs. The team sought to capture Soviet watercraft and use it to get off the island, with the intention of telling the public of what had occurred. Fighting through the island, the soldiers sustained heavy casualties due to animal attacks and gun battles with the Soviet Union. After capturing a Soviet forward operating base, the strike team radioed for backup and were soon directed to a landing zone on the southern tip of the island. On the way there, the team battled more resurrected extinct animals, as well as Soviet soldiers, sustaining heavy casualties. However, Agnes and the remaining survivors were able to escape the island unscathed. 1973 Keelval Island Expedition and Operation Rescue In 1973, the government of Germania commissioned another expedition to Keelval Island to explore more. This operation, a joint operation with the United States of New Rome and the newly formed Orthodox Federation of Russia, found that the island had arable farmland, in addition to the wild perils. Since Asharia had friendly relations with New Rome and other NATO countries, the nation became a popular tourist destination by 1982. Location and current status Keelval Island is located on the coast, near the Chinese-Russian border. In 1960, US President Dwight Eisenhower issued an executive order deeming it illegal to set foot on the island. However, Dwight Eisenhour's successor, John F. Kennedy, overturned the executive order, making it legal to set foot on the island again. Since then, there have been numerous excursions to the island with the intention of studying its wildlife, exploring the land, or, in some cases, sharing Christianity with pagan indigenous natives, with quite many of them ending in either disasters or international incidents. Native people During the early human migrations in the aftermath of the Great Flood, ancient humans settled on Keelval Island, where they managed to last for quite a long time. Their descendants became the native tribal people known as the The Silver Titan Horde. They were called "Titans" due to their massive size. Later down the line in human history, it was speculated that they are actually descendants of the Nephilim in the Book of Genesis (this was later proven false in the year 1970). In the year 1973, an expedition to the island led to the startling discovery that there were other indigenous natives on the island that settled alongside the Silver Titans and the Zidon: The Dark Phoenix Warriors, a group of natives similar to the female Amazon Warrior women of Greek mythology, the Black Dragon Kin, a tribe of people who have domesticated monitor lizards, and The Black Claw Children, a tribe of people who are obssessed with the color black. Wildlife NOTE: This gallery contains animals that only occupy the southernmost island of the Keelval Archipelago, Neugar Island. Devil Bat.jpg|Devil Bats Deinonychus.png|Deinonychus Spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus Maiasaura.png|Maiasaura Kentrosaurus.png|Kentrosaurus Giganotosaurus.png|Giganotosaurus Barosaurus.jpg|Barosaurus Edmontosaurus.png|Edmontosaurus Dilophosaurus.png|Dilophosaurus Corythousaurus.png|Corythousaurus Chungkingosaurus.png|Chungkingosaurus Chasmosaurus.png|Chasmosaurus Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus Ceratosaurus.png|Ceratosaurus Baryonyx.png|Baryonyx Camarasaurus.png|Camarasaurus Apatosaurus.png|Apatosaurus Ankylosaurus.png|Ankylosaurus Brachiosaurus.jpg|Brachiosaurus Diplodocus.jpg|Diplodocus (Second variation) Allosaurus.png|Allosaurus Yak.png|Yak Water Buffalo.png|Water buffalo Vulture.png|Vulture Snake.png|Snake Seagull.png|Seagull Pit Viper.png|Pit viper Pig.png|Pig Moray Eel.png|Moray Eel Megaloceros.png|Megaloceros Manta Ray.png|Manta Ray Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon Jellyfish.png|Jellyfish Indian Rhinoceros.png|Indian Rhinoceros Goonch.jpg|goonch Elephant.png|Asian Elephant Deer.png|Deer Crow.png|Crow Crab.png|Crab Catfish.png|Catfish Bull shark.png|Bull shark Malayan Tapir.png|Malaysian Tapir White belly tapir.png|White belly Tapir Asian Tapir.png|Asian Tapir Sea turtle.png|Sea turtle Puma.png|Puma Jaguar.png|Jaguar Crocodile.png|Crocodile Black Panther.png|Black Puma Velociraptor closeup.png|Velociraptor (note that it has feathers, not scales like it's usually depicted in the Jurassic Park films) Tyrannosaurus 1st variation.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex (1st variant) Tyrannosaurus Second Variant.jpg|Tyrannosaurus (2nd variant) Dilophosaurus 1st variant.png|Dilophosaurus (2nd variant) Giganotosaurus Second Variant.png|Giganotosaurus (second variant) Dilophosaurus.png|Dilophosaurus (1st variant) Moeritherium.png|Moeritherium Deinotherium.jpg|Deinotherium Mammoth.png|Mammoth Basilosaurus.png|Basilosaurus Allosaurus 2nd variant.png|Allosaurus 2nd variant Quetzalcoatlus.png|Quetzalcoatlus Stegosaurus.jpg|Stegosaurus Edaphosaurus.png|Edaphosaurus Dimétrodons.jpg|Dimetrodon Mesothelae.jpg|Mesothelae Proterogyrinus.png|Proterogyrinus Arthropleura.png|Arthropleura Allosaurus 2nd variant.jpg|Allosaurus (second variant) Tyrannosaurus 3rd variant.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex (3rd variant) Postosuchus.jpg|Postosuchus Arabian Oryx.png|Arabian Oryx (Invasive species) Megalodon.png|Megalodon Brygmophyseter.png|Brygmophyseter Sperm Whale.jpg|Sperm Whale Greater Kudu.jpg|Greater Kudu Gemsbok.jpg|Gemsbok Invasive species Prior to World War I, a mass immigration occurred on Keelval Island, with settlers the world over bringing animals from other countries on to the island and keeping them on farms. During both World War II and the Cold War, when the island was occupied by the Nazis and the Soviets, a majority of the animals escaped captivity either because the Soviets killed the owners of various villages and unintentionally set the animals free, or the animals themselves were deliberately set free by the occupation force after the farms were destroyed. Category:Locations